Incident
by D.V.G.M.1
Summary: ONESHOT! Ein kleiner Zwischenfall zwischen Hermine und Draco auf dem Flur...


Anmerk: Mir gehört nichts! Ich schreibe zum Spaß und nur die Idee gehört mir.

Ich weiß, dass ich noch eine andere Story am Laufen hab, die ich eigentlich erstmal weiterschreiben sollte, aber diesen Oneshot habe ich schon vor langer Zeit geschrieben und wollte ihn endlich mal online stellen, weil er mir irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen ist.Und er soll als Trostpflaster für denen dienen, welche auf die Fortsetzung von "Alischa" warten. Keine Angst, es wird weiter gehen. Ich bin nur gerade im Abiturstress und habe deshalb nur wenig Zeit...  
Den anderen wünsche ich beim Lesen viel Spaß und ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlasst, damit ich weiß, wie euch die Story gefallen hat.

**Ein besonderer Dank geht an SilverAlecis, die die Story für mich Beta gelesen hat. Ich danke dir Süße!knuddel**

So, nun genug gelabert, auf geht´s!

_**Incident**_

Nervös fuhr ich mit meiner rechten Hand durch die langen braunen Haare.

Was sollte der Scheiß? Warum ließ er mich nicht vorbei? Unruhig trat ich auf der Stelle. Ich hatte echt null Bock noch ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Für ihn war es doch eh nur ein Spiel…

„Was willst du Malfoy…", fragte ich also genervt.

„Dich.", wisperte er mir zu. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich. Vor mir stand ja Draco Malfoy. Größter Kavalier Hogwarts. Prinz von Slytherin. Und Sohn eines _angeblich_ ehemaligen Todessers. Das ich nicht lache… Ein Reinblüter war er und so stolz darauf, dass es schon wieder lächerlich war.

Unmerklich schnaufte ich auf. Ein Reinblüter war er? Ha, die Reinblüter sind doch nur deshalb so „rein", weil sie alle Inzucht betreiben um „würdig" zu bleiben… Als würden Halbblüter unrein und dreckig sein… Ich blähte bei der Vorstellung meine Nasenflügel auf. Ich selber gehörte zu den so genannten „Schlammblütern". Aber ich war verdammt stolz darauf! Wenigstens bin ich kein Inzuchtkind.

Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln, was für eine Sekunde lang Verwirrung auf seine sonst so strengen und ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge aufkommen ließ. Aber so schnell wie diese Gefühlsregung auch gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder hinter seiner ausdruckslosen Maske verschwunden. Wieder spürte ich seine gewohnte Gleichgültigkeit und ich blickte ihm in die eisgrauen Augen. Augen, die einen zu schnell alles vergessen ließen…

„Was ist Granger? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ich weiß ja, dass ich unheimlich gut aussehe, aber Pansy hat heut schon genug Arbeit geleistet..." Angewidert verzog ich das Gesicht. Es war ja allgemein bekannt, dass er sich durch ganz Hogwarts schlief, aber musste er das auch bei jeder Gelegenheit erwähnen? Sein Privatleben interessierte mich soviel wie ein Fliegenschiss. Und der war schon wesentlich spannender.

Noch immer etwas nervös wegen seines durchdringenden Blickes fuhr ich mir mit meiner Zungenspitze über die trocken gewordenen Lippen. Ich wusste noch immer nicht so recht, was ich sagen sollte, zu sehr hatten mich seine kristallgrauen Augen verwirrt. Ich verfluchte für einen Augenblick seine verdammte Geilheit und hob genervt die linke Augenbraue um ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen.

„Malfoy…", begann ich also und lächelte ihn gespielt verliebt an. „Du weißt doch. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben und die Welt wäre so sinnlos ohne einen selbstverliebten Bastard wie dich, aber würdest du jetzt bitte so freundlich sein und mich vorbei lassen?" Meine Stimme war am Ende immer verächtlicher geworden und ich versuchte mich dezent an ihm vorbei zu schlängeln, doch vergeblich. Leider Gottes bewirkte ich das Gegenteil, denn er schob mich leichterhand an die Wand zurück und drückte seinen Körper gegen den meinen. Lüstern schaute er an mir herab und bleckte seine Zähne. Schöne weiße Zähne, worauf meine Eltern stolz wären, könnten sie sie sehen. Doch mich interessierten seine Zähne gerade einen Scheißdreck, denn mir wurde seine Nähe nur zu deutlich bewusst und ich wusste nicht so recht, wie ich aus diesem Schlammassel wieder rauskommen sollte. Ich saß eindeutig in der Falle. Und das größte Problem schien, dass es Malfoy genoss mich hier festzuhalten.

„Malfoy. Sei vernünftig und lass mich bitte los."

„Oh Granger… du bist erbärmlich. Bist du wirklich so leicht unterzukriegen und gibt's bei den kleinsten Dingen auf? Du enttäuschst mich… Wo ist dein Gryffindor-Stolz?" Sein typisches Malfoy-Grinsen erschien auf seinem perfekten Gesicht.

„Gott Malfoy, ich habe einfach nur keinen Bock mit dir eine Konversation zu führen, weil dein geistliches Niveau zu viele Etagen unter den meinen liegt. Und da es dich sowieso nicht interessiert was ich zu sagen habe, würde ich vorschlagen, du lässt mich einfach gehen und wir vergessen die Sache hier, okay?" Allmählich ging er mir wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Oh nein kleine Gryffindor, so leicht mach ich's dir bestimmt nicht. Erstens musst du auf mein Niveau erst mal hochkommen und zweitens habe ich langsam das Gefühl, dass du sauer wirst. Das liegt doch nicht an meiner Anwesenheit, oder doch?"

Erneut schnaufte ich verächtlich auf und blickte ihn hasserfühlt an. „Meine Güte Malfoy, erstens ist dein Niveau so hoch wie mein kleiner Finger breit ist und zweitens kannst du mich mal kreuzweise und das liegt ganz bestimmt an deiner Anwesenheit weil alleine dein Anblick reicht, dass einem der Tag versaut wird." Innerlich musste ich mir jedoch eingestehen, dass sein Anblick alles andere als abstoßend war. Mit seinen kurzen, zerwuschelten, strohblonden Haaren und dem Lächeln, dass die Herzen nur so schmelzen ließ, sah er leider Gottes besser aus denn je… und das wusste er. Und er wusste auch, was er mit diesem Aussehen alles erreichen konnte, wenn er nur wollte.

„Danke für die Blumen, Granger. Aber jetzt enttäuscht du mich wirklich. Solche hasserfühlten Ausdrücke aus deinem Mund? Ich bitte dich…" Er schaute mich gespielt entrüstet in meine haselnussbraunen Augen an.

„Würde ich mich gewählter ausdrücken, würdest du wahrscheinlich erst darüber nachdenken müssen, was es übersetzt bedeutet und das ist doch viel zu anstrengend für dich, mein Guter. Ich will ja schließlich nur dein Bestes und Denken ist ja nun wirklich nicht grad deine Stärke." Zuckersüß lächelte ich ihn an.

„Oh nicht doch Granger. Wer spielt denn hier gleich die Zicke?" Langsam strich er seinen Daumen über meine rechte Wange.

„Lass das!" zischte ich ihm zu, aber er ließ sich davon wenig beeindrucken. Ich versuchte mich gegen ihn zu wehren, drückte gegen ihn, doch ohne Erfolg. Gegen seinen Griff war ich einfach machtlos. Die Jahre des Quidditchtrainings hatten sich also gelohnt.  
Plötzlich fiel mir auch auf, dass er in den letzten Jahren um einiges in die Höhe gewachsen sein musste. Er überragte mich schon gut einen Kopf und mir schien es, als wäre er sogar noch paar Zentimeter größer als Harry. Resigniert musste ich feststellen, dass Malfoy wirklich alles andere als hässlich war und es absolut kein Wunder war, dass alle Mädchen und auch einige Jungs ins Seufzen kommen, sobald er den Raum betritt. Doch was wollte er verdammt noch mal von mir?

„Malfoy verdammt! Jetzt zieh'n Finger und lass deine dreckigen Griffel von mir! Du geht's mir verdammt noch mal auf die Eierstöcke und ich habe dein nerviges Gelaber satt! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, klar?" Wütend funkelte ich ihn an, doch er hob nur amüsiert eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue. War der Kerl durch nichts aus der Fassung zu bringen?

„Granger, Granger, Granger. Du erstaunst mich immer wieder… Solches Vokabular aus deinen braven Mund? Ich bin entsetzt!"

„Tja, bei dir hilft ja anscheinend nichts anderes."

„Och, ich denke schon…", antwortete er mir und kam näher… verdammt nah… zu nah… Was hatte dieser kleine Bastard jetzt schon wieder vor? Er würde es doch nicht etwa wagen mich zu küssen, oder? Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, dass kann er doch nicht einfach machen! Das verbiet ich ihm, verdammt noch mal! Doch was ist, wenn er es trotzdem tut?  
Seine Lippen kamen immer näher an meine und ich konnte spüren, dass sie mittlerweile nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von meinen entfernt waren. Ich starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, doch auch dass schien ihn wenig zu beeindrucken, denn er schloss seine Augen und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen lag plötzlich auf seinen Lippen. Doch auf einmal war mir alles egal. Es war egal, dass gerade kein anderer als Draco Malfoy vor mir stand. Es war egal, das genau dieser gerade in Begriff war mich zu küssen. Es war egal, dass wir mitten in einem Gang standen, wo uns jeder sehen konnte und es war egal, dass ich somit nicht nur meine Freunde, sondern auch mich verrat. Und dass alles nur, weil er mich mit seinen Augen so fasziniert hat, dass ich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Ich schloss also auch meine Augen und wartete darauf, dass sich unsere Lippen endlich zum ersehnten Kuss trafen. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde vermochte ich sie auch zu spüren, aber es war so kurz gewesen, dass ich dachte, es wäre nur eine Illusion gewesen. Ich bemerkte sein teures Parfum welches ihn umgab und wurde nur noch mehr vernebelt. Das Parfum roch gut. Verdammt gut. Und es roch nach ihm.  
Ich spürte ihn wieder näher kommen, jedoch berührte er jetzt nur meine Wange. Die Stellen, an denen seine Lippen meine Haut berührt hatten, brannten. Meine Haut schrie. Sie schrie nach ihm. Und zu meiner Schande musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich ihm gerade willenlos ausgeliefert war. Er musste mich nur erneut berühren und ich würde in seinen Armen zerfließen. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er hatte mich da, wo er mich die ganze Zeit haben wollte. Wie schaffte er das bloß?

„Du bist aber verdammt einfach rumzukriegen, Granger.", flüsterte er mir heißer ins Ohr. Auch wenn meine Augen geschlossen waren, konnte ich sein überlegenes Grinsen regelrecht spüren.  
Erneut fuhren seine Lippen leicht über meine Wange und hinterließen dort einen zuckersüßen Schmerz, den nur er zu mindern vermag. „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mich schon oft gefragt, wie leicht man dich haben kann. Doch das es so einfach wäre, hätte ich nicht gedacht…" Wumms. Das hatte gesessen. Doch meine Hand traf schnell ihr Ziel. Seine Wange verfärbte sich sofort rot und meine Hand schien durch den Aufprall zu glühen. Laut fluchend sprang er einen Schritt zurück, hielt seine schmerzende Wange und starrte mich mit zornigen Augen an.

„Scheiße Granger, was sollte das?" Er bebte regelrecht vor unterdrückter Wut. „Halt einfach nur dein dreckiges Maul du Arschloch.", zischte ich ihm zu. Auch ich war rasend wütend. Was fällt ihm ein, so etwas Falsches zu behaupten? Er hatte ja gar keine Ahnung! Zornig funkelte ich ihn an.

Verdammt, was hab ich mir dabei nur gedacht? Ich hab einen Freund und hätte diesen um haaresbreite mit einem egoistischen und angeberischen Arschloch betrogen, bei dem ich mir selbst immer geschworen hab, ihn für immer und ewig zu hassen! Gott, wie dumm konnte man sein?  
Doch durch die Rückkehr in die Realität, kehrte auch meine Willenskraft und Selbstdisziplin zurück. Ich ging gradewegs auf ihn zu und tippte ihm hart auf die Brust.

„Du widerliches kleines Frettchen. Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Man, ich kann gar keine Worte finden um das auszudrücken, was ich gerade denke!" Ich bemerkte sein überraschtes Gesicht, doch schnell überspielte er die Reaktion, indem er sein typisches Grinsen aufsetzte. „Granger, ich weiß ja, dass du mir jetzt am liebsten die Kleider vom Leibe reißen würdest, aber ich verzichte. Ich habe heut noch einiges vor und ob ich dich heute nehme oder ein anderes Mal spielt keine Rolle." Schockiert schaute ich ihn an. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?

Ich wusste nicht mehr wie lange ich ihn so fassungslos angestarrt habe, doch als ich wieder eine Reaktion zeigte, blickte er mich nur amüsiert grinsend an. „Ah, sie lebt… War meine Feststellung so schockierend für dich, dass es dir die Sprache verschlagen hat? Ich weiß ja, dass ich Recht hab, aber das du so spröde wärst…tststs… also doch noch die eiserne Jungfrau." Wenn der wüsste, dachte ich verächtlich, doch er blickte mich nur bedauernd an. „Du weißt gar nicht, was du dir da entgehen lässt." Ach wirklich? Halb Hogwarts zeigte mir zwar, dass genau das stimmen würde, doch ich würde sein Ego nicht noch mehr stärken.

„Malfoy…", erwiderte ich stattdessen. „Ich hab doch nur Angst, dass ich dich beschmutzen könnte. Immerhin bist du doch soooo rein und ich nur ein kleines, dreckiges Schlammblut ohne die Chance auf eine schöne Zukunft…" Er schaute mich eine Weile durchdringend, aber irgendwie abwesend an, bevor er mir antwortete.

„Mhm, wenn ich es so sehe, muss ich dir leider ein Kompliment aussprechen. Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, aber du hast wirklich Recht! Weiche von mir Schlammblut!" Grinsend schaute er auch mich herab.  
Auch wenn ich kaum noch ein Problem mit dem Wort „Schlammblut" habe, so versetzt es mir doch einen Stich ins Herz, als er es zu mir sagte. Verdammt, wieso bin ich ihm gegenüber plötzlich so empfindlich geworden? Warum nagte es an meinem Stolz, dass er mich wahrscheinlich als hässlich ansieht?  
Ich wendete mein Gesicht von ihm ab, damit er nicht sah, dass er mich mit seiner Aussage getroffen hatte. Trotzdem spürte ich seine abschätzigen Blicke auf meinem Körper und hoffte inständig, dass es wenigstens etwas gab, was ihm daran gefallen würde. Doch als ich mich wieder soweit gefasst habe, um ihn wieder in die Augen sehen zu können, war er schon verschwunden. Sein teures Parfum lag noch in der Luft, aber er war spurlos verschwunden. Es verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut. Wie konnte er so einfach verschwinden und an anderen Orten urplötzlich wieder auftauchen?

Okay, was erwartet man auch anderes? Immerhin war er auch ein Todesser gewesen. Oder ist es noch… Niemand wusste das genau.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken über den Malfoy Sprössling los zu werden. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich aber weiterhin unbehaglich, hässlich und abstoßend. Und das nur wegen ihm. Ich sollte mich schämen für diese Gedanken, immerhin war ich auch seit über einem Jahr glücklich vergeben. Doch trotzdem störte es mich, dass ich ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gefiel. War ich wirklich so hässlich? Oder war es nur, weil ich kein Reinblut bin? Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich beobachtet, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Noch einmal versicherte ich mich, dass niemand in der Nähe war, bevor ich meinen eigentlichen Weg fortsetzte: Zur Bibliothek. Harry und Ron werden sicherlich schon auf mich warten.

END

**Review? Keine Angst, der Button beißt nicht! Ehrlich! HEL, D.v.g.M.**


End file.
